Pensatorium
by bruxi
Summary: No era su culpa, claro que no. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para traer a uno de esos niños con vida. No estaba en su mano y no era su culpa pero... ¿podría albergar esperanzas después de tantos años y de tantos fracasos? [Regalo para G.Applause dentro del reto "Debajo del Árbol: Intercambio Navideño" del foro "El diente de león"]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Mi primera participación en una actividad de este foro! *.* **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_Los juegos del hambre_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo los uso para no estresarme en vagaciones xD. Oh, y la idea original del fanfic tampoco es mía, es de de ¡y este regalito va para ella cortesía de "El intercambio navideño" del foro "El diente de león!

**Hora de publicación: **17:03p.m. (hora española).

**Pensatorium**

**Los 70º**

El sol se asomó por el horizonte, calentando con sus rayos las grises construcciones del Distrito 12. En la villa de los vencedores el único ocupante de la misma hacía muecas mientras se daba la vuelta con un gruñido, intentando que la fuerte claridad no le diera de lleno en la cara.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dejado esa mugrienta cortina abierta. No hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el dolor de cabeza que sentía martilleara sus sienes sin piedad ni descanso.

Solo había un día al año en el que a alguien llamaba a su puerta y se atrevía a molestarlo, y no era precisamente (ni de lejos) su día favorito.

El día de la cosecha.

Se dejó caer del sofá al suelo, dejando que el dolor por el golpe lo espabilara un tanto—. Ya voy—dijo, con voz ronca. Aún tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que consiguió obligar a sus doloridos músculos a moverse. Se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando los pies, cuchillo en mano. Este año no estaba dispuesto a que lo sacaran a rastras. Le importaba una puta mierda el horario de Effie. Por él como si la capitolina acababa en el fondo de un barranco. Es más: él mismo le daría el empujón encantado.

Abrió la puerta, entrecerrando y tapándose los ojos ante la inminente luz del exterior. Distinguió el brillante y blanco uniforme de un agente de la paz—. Se requiere tu presencia en la plaza, Haymitch. Hoy es…

—Sé perfectamente qué puto día es, Cray. Si no, no estarías en mi puerta balbuceando como un imbécil. Dile a esa pomposa de Trinket que estaré allí. —Y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en las narices al jefe de los agentes de la paz del Distrito 12.

Cray suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Todos estaban acostumbrados al huraño de Haymitch Abernathy. Su hermetismo se había acrecentado desde la muerte el año anterior del que fuera su mentor y su único "amigo".

Dio vuelta y marchó. Sabía que Haymitch estaría en la plaza a la hora acordada. No podía faltar, no ese día.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos vagaron por entre la multitud de críos que abarrotaban la plaza, vestidos con sus mejores ropas (o, al menos, con lo mejor que podían conseguir). Vio a una niña menuda llorar junto al que parecía su hermano mayor. Su primera cosecha, dedujo Haymitch. El chico parecía ansioso, abrazándola con fuerza contra él y mirando con miedo pero también con ira hacia Effie Trinket, la representante del Distrito 12 desde hacía unos… ¿cinco años? Haymitch no lo recordaba ni quería recordar.<p>

Sacó una pequeña petaca del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dio un largo trago. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Effie mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Él sonrió y levantó la petaca en su dirección. Effie bufó y le dio la espalda, indignada. Cuando estuvieron todos los niños colocados, el alcalde se acercó al micrófono. Haymitch sintió el familiar retortijón en el estómago, pero se obligó a mantener una expresión indiferente. Sus ojos grises, característicos de la Veta, escanearon la maraña de rostros que ante él se presentaban: algunos parecían enfadados, otros asustados, y otros mostraban una férrea determinación.

Las imágenes que eran un recordatorio del por qué del castigo a los distritos terminaron, y Effie se dirigió taconeando sobre la tarima hacia el micrófono—. Bien, ha llegado la hora de escoger a un valiente y a una valiente que tendrán el honor de representar al Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Como siempre, las damas primero. —Haymitch rodó los ojos, preguntándose si Effie no se pasaría el resto del año ensayando la misma frase una y otra vez.

La mujer metió una mano enguantada en la urna de cristal redondeada y sacó uno de los papelitos blancos. Lo desdobló mientras se dirigía del nuevo al micrófono, rodeada de un silencio sepulcral. Haymitch sentía la tensión a su alrededor, que bien se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos los habitantes estaban conteniendo la respiración, rogando porque no saliera el nombre de ningún amigo, familiar o ser querido. Effie se aclaró la garganta y Haymitch eneseguida sintió compasión por la pobre niña a la que le tocaría ir a una muerte segura—. Iris Orchard. —Alguien gritó y, la niña a la que Haymitch había visto minutos antes pegada a su hermano, había prorrumpido en sollozos.

El chico en cuestión parecía paralizado en su sitio. Haymitch se fijó en el pánico que destilaban sus ojos y en sus intenciones de ir corriendo junto a su hermana. Desde su sitio, Haymitch clavó los ojos en él, quien pareció darse cuenta. Abernathy negó sutilmente con la cabeza. El chico bajó la vista, entendiendo, con los puños apretados fuertemente. Haymitch sabía muy bien que el chaval tendría ganas de romper algo. Oh sí, conocía la sensación.

La pobre y menuda niña cuyo nombre había salido, era guiada del brazo por Cray hacia las escaleras del escenario. Sus gritos, súplicas y sollozos eran desgarradores, pero nadie hizo nada para evitarlo. Haymitch supo que aquella pequeña no sobreviviría, y una irritación conocida se apoderó de él.

—_Otro fracaso_. —Sacó de nuevo la petaca y dio un largo trago. La niña se había agazapado en una silla, con silenciosas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. No tenía más de doce años, no se podía esperar más de ella.

Effie se dirigió ahora a la urna de los chicos, y repitió el proceso de sacar el papelito—. Ray Preston. —Un tembloroso muchacho que no debía de tener más de quince años salió dando tumbos de la fila de chicos y se dirigió al escenario.

Haymitch gruñó, dando otro largo trago a su petaca. Necesitaría algo fuerte para ese año. Aquellos dos enclenques no pasarían del Baño de Sangre.

Y no sabía hasta qué punto sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No en vano siempre se repetía su mantra.

_No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ellos._

_Nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Los 71º<strong>

Los dos tributos de ese año estaban sentados en el sofá del vagón restaurante, mirando con miedo y fascinación para las toneladas de comida que ante ellos se exhibían. Effie tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su rodilla, nerviosa por tanto silencio, mientras Haymitch bebía y comía, totalmente despreocupado. Un carraspeo llamó su atención. El chico se rascó el brazo, incómodo, pero se atrevió a hablar—. Y, eh… ¿qué… qué tenemos que hacer?—Haymitch clavó la vista en él. Era un muchacho alto y delgado, parecía bien alimentado pero aun así era demasiado flacucho para su altura. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros lo anunciaban como un niño que no era de la veta. A su lado, la chica, también rubia, era más bien baja y de cara ovalada, igual de esmirriada que su compañero.

Ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, pero tampoco creía que le fuera a hacer falta—. ¡Es una excelente pregunta, querido!—El chico se sobresaltó al oír la chillona voz de Effie—. ¿Haymitch?—El aludido bufó y se terminó de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Lo dejó con un golpe seco sobre la madera de la mesita que había entre ellos.

—¿Cómo os llamáis?—Los dos tributos parpadearon y se miraron, para devolver la vista a su mentor.

—Nick.

—Rose—contestaron casi a la vez, en voz extremadamente baja, pero consiguió entender el tembloroso balbuceo de ambos.

—Bien, Nick y Rose. Lo que tenéis que hacer es salir pitando en cuánto empiece el Baño de sangre, eso si queréis sobrevivir al menos el primer día. Luego, arregláoslas como podáis. —Rose abrió mucho los ojos, mientras un destello de ira asomaba a los ojos de Nick.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a decirnos nada más?—Haymitch se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba del mullido sofá tapizado de azul.

—Agradeced cada segundo que viváis hasta que acabe el espectáculo. Oh, y no os olvidéis de sonreír a las cámaras. —Dicho esto, desapareció en el pasillo del vagón, en dirección a su compartimento, dejando a sus dos tributos más asustados y desconcertados que antes.

Cuando los vio morir a los dos en las sofisticadas pantallas de El Capitolio, tuvo que reprimir toda su ira y frustración apretando la mandíbula—. Haymitch… —Una suave voz llamó su atención. A su lado, Mags y Seeder lo miraban con pena y comprensión. Nick se había aliado con el chico del tres y la chica del cinco, y habían logrado sobrevivir hasta el quinto día, cuando los profesionales les tendieron una emboscada.

Rose había muerto un día después, a causa de una infección en la herida que había recibido durante el baño de sangre, mientras peleaba con uñas y dientes por una botella de agua. Había conseguido la botella, pero el precio había sido aquel profunda tajo en el hombro, el cual no había dejado de supurar.

Durante unas horas, había albergado esperanzas, esperanza de que, ese año, pudiera devolver a casa a alguno de esos niños. Pero, como siempre, la crueldad de El Capitolio había echado abajo sus ilusiones.

Si tan solo no hubieran mandado esa lluvia torrencial, el estado de Rose no habría empeorado, y la chica estaría malherida. Solo habría tenido que aguantar un par de días más, y habría podido regresar con sus padres.

Maldijo a los vigilantes mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras su mente se enturbiaba, una vez más, con el dañino pero placentero efecto del alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Los 72º<strong>

—¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Los abandonaste, los abandonaste a los dos! ¡Miserable bastardo!—Todas las cabezas cuyos propietarios abarrotaban El Quemador se volvieron en dirección a los gritos. Una enjuta mujer, de unos sesenta años, chillaba y lloraba mientras zarandeaba a Haymitch Abernathy.

Los habitantes del Distrito 12 sintieron compasión por la mujer. Los más mayores, incluso, miraron con igual tristeza para Haymitch. Eran personas que en su día, muchos años atrás, habían compartido aula, juegos y fechorías con el único vencedor de su Distrito. Habían presenciado sus Juegos, habían sido testigos de la implacabilidad de El Capitolio hacia él, y por eso lo compadecían.

Tampoco debía de ser fácil ver, año tras año, como un par de niños moría ante tus narices sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

Pero otros opinaban que Haymitch era el culpable, culpable de no esforzarse, culpable de no hacer nada más que simplemente eso: mirar.

—¡Eres un malnacido sin corazón!—Haymitch se mantenía impasible, dejando que la mujer se desahogara. Era comprensible su dolor y sus sollozos. Los dos chavales que habían perecido ese año habían sido sus nietos. Ya nadie le quedaba a la pobre señora.

Cuando al fin se cansó de golpearlo y de gritar, se dejó caer al suelo, llorando y temblando. Algunas mujeres se apresuraron a arrodillarse a su lado y a tomarla cariñosamente de los hombros—. Nelly, vamos. —La tomaron entre varias y la llevaron a junto de Sae la Grasienta, quien se apresuro a cederle su maltrecho taburete y a tenderle un cuenco de sopa bien caliente.

—Menuda la que ha armado ¿eh?—Haymitch se volvió al oír la voz de Riper, probablemente la única persona del Distrito 12 junto a Sae que le hablaba con normalidad. Probablemente porque era su mejor cliente pero ¿qué más daba? Al menos podía hablar con alguien que no fuera la exasperante de Effie.

Riper puso sobre la mesa un par de botellas de ginebra y otra de whisky. Haymitch dejó sobre la sucia mesa de madera que hacía de mostrador unos cuantos billetes con monedas. Riper se apresuró a guardarlos bajo el raído abrigo marrón. Le sonrió con unos dientes amarillos y casi podridos. Haymitch le devolvió la sonrisa, abriendo una de las botellas de ginebra y llevándosela a los labios.

Se sentó en un rincón de El Quemador junto a la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Al instante, los rostros asustados de Lila y Cory, los tributos de ese año, aparecieron en su mente, atormentándolo.

Ese año El Capitolio había sido de lo más cruel y despiadado. Habían diseñado un páramo helado, todo recubierto de hielo. No había habido prácticamente Baño de Sangre, tan solo 12 chicos y 12 chicas que se dedicaron a buscar refugio y a calentarse unos a otros en un intento por no congelarse. La mayoría habían muerto por hipotermia o congelación. Y al ganador de ese año lo habían sacado de la arena totalmente entumecido, temblando y con la piel azul a causa del frío, delirando por la alta fiebre.

Había sido una chica del Distrito 10, toda una sorpresa pero también una decepción para los capitolinos. Ellos solo querían ver sangre y sufrimiento, ver morir a niños, de la forma más cruenta que a los Vigilantes se les ocurriera.

No solo Haymitch había sentido una ira incontrolable ese año, sino que todos los mentores, por igual, habían necesitado de todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no arremeter contra los agentes de la paz que custodiaban cada rincón de El Capitolio esos días. Incluso Finnick Odair, el mentor más joven de todos, había tenido que ser parado por su mentora y casi madre, Mags, para no cometer una locura, mientras Annie lloraba agazapada en un rincón, repitiendo una y otra vez los nombres de los tributos de su distrito a los que había visto morir de frío.

Lila y Cory eran dos chicos alegres, eran primos, habían crecido y se habían criado juntos, al amparo de su abuela. A Lila se le daba bien coser y remendaba ropa por unas pocas monedas. Cory hacía de niño de recados, en vez de dinero, solían pagarle con comida, ropa o enseres que, con un toque de su prima, se convertía en algo maravilloso y podía intercambiar en El Quemador.

Haymitch sospechaba que la elección de esos pequeños no había sido casualidad. ¿Dos primos? Mucha coincidencia. No. El Capitolio decidió castigarlos por los crímenes de sus padres, a pesar de que ambos habían sido convertidos en avox por osar oponerse abiertamente al régimen de Snow.

Apuró la botella de ginebra, intentando que sus propios recuerdos no se mezclaran con los de los tantos y tantos críos que había llevado a una muerte inminente.

—_No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos. Nada. Es imposible para mí, jamás permitirán ganar al Distrito 12. No es mi culpa, no es mi culpa, no es mi culpa_. —En un momento dado se quedó dormido, arrullado por el propio sonido interno de su voz.

Más tarde lo tendrían que llevar a rastras hasta su casa, pero los habituales de El Quemador estaban tan acostumbrados que ya no se quejaban ni hacían preguntas. Era mejor así. No había que hurgar en las heridas.

* * *

><p><strong>Los 73º<strong>

—Y ahí va Clare. Vaya, no le importa mucho que su adversario sea un niño de trece años. —La voz de Caesar Flickerman retumbó por todo el bar. Una multitud de capitolinos estaba allí reunida, viendo una encarnizada pelea entre la tributo profesional del Distrito 2 y el chico que, según recordaba Haymitch, pertenecía al Distrito 6.

Miró de reojo para la pantalla. El dueño del bar iba de un lado a otro, sirviendo bebidas y tomando nota en una pequeña libreta de las apuestas de sus clientes. Aquellos eran los capitolinos menos pudientes, los que tenían una tienda o un pequeño negocio. Aun así, Haymitch no dejaba de notar la buena calidad de sus ropas y los extravagantes peinados y maquillaje que llevaban encima.

Gruñó con molestia, devolviendo la atención a su copa, bebiendo su contenido de golpe. Le indicó por señas al camarero que le sirviera otra. El muchacho pareció reticente a rellenársela, pero los billetes que Haymitch puso sobre la barra lo acabaron convenciendo.

La puerta se abrió dejando que el frío primaveral se colase ligeramente en el local. Unos pasos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba él aposentado, pero no dio muestras de haberlo oído. Aunque, por si acaso, aferró con fuerza el cuchillo que llevaba oculto—. ¿Buen líquido?—Se relajó al reconocer la voz grave.

—No está mal—dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es necesario que te autodestruyas.

—Es lo único decente que puedo hacer con mi vida. —El otro suspiró.

—Haymitch…

—No fue mi culpa. —Su acompañante dejó escapar otro largo suspiro.

—Nadie te culpa.

—Vosotros no lo hacéis, cierto, Chaff, pero en cuanto vuelva a casa con los féretros de esos dos niños ¿a quién crees que van a culpar?—Sonrió con amargura para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—Ellos no lo saben, Haymitch, no tienen idea del infierno que es ser nosotros.

—Cuidado. —Haymitch señaló para los clientes del bar, reunidos con evidente entusiasmo ante la pantalla gigante que hacía de televisión. Un coro de vítores resonó en los oídos de los dos vencedores cuando la pelea entre la chica del 2 y el chico del 6 al fin terminó. Al parecer el chaval había sido más astuto y más rápido. Había hecho que su enemiga tropezara con una raíz escondida para luego clavarle repetidas veces un puñal en la espalda. La desesperación con la que lo hizo fue evidente para Chaff y para Haymitch. Pero no para los excitados espectadores de El Capitolio.

—Solo quería vivir. —Haymitch asintió con un pequeño cabeceo.

—En los Juegos no hay vencedores, solo supervivientes. —Y así era. Los Juegos no los ganaba nadie en realidad, tan solo eran una forma de tener controlado al rebaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Los 74º<strong>

—¡Prim! ¡Prim!—Fue una auténtica sorpresa cuando aquella delgaducha chica de ansiosos ojos grises y pelo castaño recogido en una trenza salió de la fila de las chicas de 16 años y se dirigió a todo correr ante la pequeña niña rubia que parecía un tembloroso patito en medio de la multitud—. ¡No, no! ¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria! ¡Prim, Prim!—Inmediatamente, todos los habitantes del 12 pusieron cara de incredulidad. Los agentes de la paz parecían totalmente desconcertados ante las firmes palabras de la chica.

Haymitch clavó la vista en la adolescente mientras abrazaba a la niña y dejaba que otro chico mayor se la llevara en brazos al tiempo que la pequeña gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba. Effie tenía el ceño fruncido, nada conforme con la situación—. Pero… bueno… creo que primero se hace la selección y luego… si hay voluntarios pues… —Haymitch resopló. Una pequeña o una mayor, daba igual cuál de las dos fuera a morir. Se levantó, haciendo como que tropezaba. La incipiente cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido esa mañana sin gota de comida hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas al punto de vomitar en todo el escenario, para luego resbalar y caer sobre la masa amarilla. Quedó prácticamente inconsciente y dos agentes de la paz se lo tuvieron que llevar, ante la mirada de ira y espanto de Effie Trinket. Aunque esta no tardó en recuperar la compostura para proseguir con la cosecha del tributo masculino.

Dejaron a Haymitch en su compartimento del tren, tirado de cualquier manera sobre la cama. Apenas fue consciente de nada. Solo se quedó allí, tumbado, con el rostro de la chica de castaño cabello y grises ojos fijos en su mente. Aquella niña, con aquella mirada de absoluta determinación cuando salió en defensa de la que suponía sería su hermana pequeña, había impresionado a Haymitch. Hacía años que el Distrito 12 no tenía voluntarios, seguro que Effie estaría rebosante de felicidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando el dolor de cabeza remitió decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, tan solo para que Effie no le chillase con su molesta voz de pito el resto del camino hacia El Capitolio.

Un poco más presentable, se dirigió al vagón restaurante y pidió una copa. El camarero, un avox que ya lo tenía más que conocido, meneó la cabeza, sirviéndole whisky. No había dado ni un sorbito cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Effie, visiblemente enfadada—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¡Ha sido lamentable! ¡¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros en El Capitolio?!

—Nada nuevo, así que relájate. —Effie masculló entre dientes algo incomprensible para Haymitch.

—Tienes que ir a conocerlos. A los tributos de este año. —El timbre emocionado en la voz de la capitolina llamó la atención de Haymitch.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque son especiales, lo sé. Sé que uno de ellos ganará este año, Haymitch. Lo presiento. —Haymitch resopló, incrédulo. No contestó, dejaría que Effie se ahogara en sus propias ilusiones en cuánto estas se rompieran en mil pedazos dentro de unos días. Como le ocurría año tras año—. Así que aséate y ven a cenar. No admito un no por respuesta. —Sabiendo que no tenía opción, se levantó de su sitio y salió hacia su compartimento, donde se lavó la cara, cogió de nuevo su vaso de whisky y se dirigió al vagón comedor.

Lo que vio nada más entrar fue una crítica y fría mirada de ojos grises. Tuvo que parpadear, incrédulo ante la determinación de la delgaducha muchacha. A su lado, el chico de ese año suspiró y meneó la cabeza, como si la conociera y supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Sin despegar la vista de la chica, se sentó frente a los dos adolescentes, dejando el vaso sobre el pulcro mantel blanco. Un par de criados avox les sirvió la cena. Los dos chicos observaron la comida estupefactos. Era claro que ninguno había visto nunca semejante cantidad de tan deliciosas viandas. Un destello dorado llamó la atención de Haymitch: la chica llevaba un broche de oro puro sobre el pecho, un broche de un sinsajo.

Ahogó una risita. Los sinsajos eran las crías resultado del apareamiento de los charlajos (mutaciones de El Capitolio cuyos creadores habían abandonado debido a su inutilidad) y los sinsontes. El Capitolio los odiaba porque, para ellos, eran como una burla a todo lo que representaban. Habían esperado que los charlajos murieran, pero estos habían sido más listos. Y si había algo que a El Capitolio le desagradaba sobremanera, era que no se cumplieran sus expectativas. Desde luego, el que aquella chiquilla llevara precisamente un broche de un sinsajo, era como decirle al presidente Snow un "Vete a la mierda" alto y claro. Interesante.

—Es agradable ver que ambos tenéis modales en la mesa. Los dos tributos del año pasado lo mancharon todo, comiendo con las manos como salvajes. —Una mueca de dolor por el rostro de Haymitch al recordar a los dos niños famélicos y desnutridos que habían muerto el año anterior.

Casi se le escapa una risotada cuando vio como la tributo femenina de ese año dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, visiblemente enfadada, y empezaba a comer con las manos. Hasta lamió el plato como si fuera un perro. El chico a su lado la imitó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Haymitch frunció el ceño. Había algo raro con esos dos. Era como si se conocieran pero a la vez no hubieran cruzado palabra en su vida. Era extraño y perturbador.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, mirando para Effie, quien ahora la fulminaba con la mirada. El chico carraspeó, para intentar disipar la tensión que se había apoderado del vagón comedor—. Y… eh… ¿cuándo empezamos? ¿Cómo lo hacemos?—Haymitch alzó una ceja.

—Vaya, cuánto entusiasmo. La mayoría no suele tener tanta… prisa. —Los dos tributos se miraron, confusos. El chico volvió a clavar sus ojos de un límpido y transparente azul en él, haciendo que algo se retorciera en el interior de Haymitch Abernathy.

—Eres nuestro mentor. Se supone que tienes que guiarnos y decirnos como conseguir patrocinadores….

—Vale—lo interrumpió Haymitch, repantigándose en su silla. Effie empezó a retorcerse las manos. Conocía a Haymitch lo suficiente para saber que su actitud no auguraba nada bueno—. Contemplad la posibilidad de una muerte inminente—los ojos azules del chico se abrieron, mientras que la chica frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, seguramente furiosa—, y ahora, convenceos de que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudaros. —Se levantó, con el vaso de nuevo en la mano.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un cuchillo pasó rozándole la oreja y fue a clavarse en el marco de la puerta, justo delante de él. Se giró, para descubrir a la chica de pie, con una expresión de ira en su cara. El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella, rozándole los dedos de la mano.

—Katniss… —dijo, con voz suave. Ella reaccionó y, tras echarle una última mirada furibunda, desapareció del vagón comedor con grandes zancadas. El muchacho suspiró, rascándose la nuca—. No se lo tengas en cuenta. —Y dicho esto él también se fue en la misma dirección, hacia los compartimentos.

Mientras Effie intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, Haymitch cogió el cuchillo clavado en la madera. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, pasando el dedo por el filo. Un poco más y a estas alturas estaría sin oreja. Parecía que al menos la chica tenía aptitudes.

Dos horas después, mientras se dedicaba a beber en el silencio y la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, unos golpes en la puerta del mismo lo hicieron bufar—. ¡Déjame en paz, Effie! ¡No estoy de humor para tus memeces!—Nadie contestó y Haymitch creyó que había captado la indirecta muy directa. No esperó que una voz masculina le contestara.

—Soy Peeta. —Haymitch frunció el entrecejo. ¿Peeta? ¿Quién era Peeta? No conocía a ningún Peeta. La curiosidad pudo con él.

—Pasa. —En cuanto la puerta se abrió se quedó pasmado al ver al chico rubio de ojos azules que era el tributo masculino. Resopló, fastidiado—. Si has venido a suplicar ya pue-

—Sé que yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganar, ninguna. —La sonrisa triste que Peeta esbozó llamó la atención de Haymitch—. Pero ella sí. Katniss es… buena, muy buena. Sabe usar un arco ¿sabes? Era la que mantenía a su familia en su casa. —Los ojos grises de Haymitch se tiñeron de un renovado interés.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?—Peeta bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, con un rubor adornando sus mejillas. Haymitch ahogó una exclamación. ¿Aquel chico…? ¡No podía ser!

—Oye, chico, tú…

—Tiene que volver, Haymitch. Katniss tiene que volver. No me importa si yo muero, pero ella tiene que volver. Tiene que ganar. Prométeme que harás que ella regrese a casa. Entre los dos lo haremos. —Un brillo de dura determinación asomó a los ojos azules de Peeta. Haymitch abrió la boca pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar. Estaba… consternado. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

—Pero tú morirás. —Peeta sonrió con amargura.

—No tengo a nadie importante, pero ella sí. Katniss tiene que sobrevivir. Tú te has pasado todos estos años encerrado en tu casa, así que no has visto a Katniss luchar cada día por su madre y su hermana. Pero la gente del Distrito sí. No hay muchas chicas como ella, todos la quieren y aprecian. Todos la apoyarán si es ella la que vuelve a casa. Por primera vez, nuestro Distrito tiene posibilidades, Haymitch. Créeme. —Las firmes palabras de Peeta despertaron algo en Haymitch. ¿De verdad los habitantes del 12 esperaban que aquella delgada y hosca niña volviera a casa?

—Chico…

—No, Haymitch. Katniss será la que vuelva este año. Puede hacerlo. Ella puede. Yo te ayudaré a que así sea, pero tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para que Katniss viva. ¿Hay trato?—Peeta le tendió la mano. Haymitch se la quedó mirando un buen rato, sopesando todo lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Si era cierto… ¿De verdad había posibilidades ese año? No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero ese muchacho parecía dispuesto a todo, y era verdad que había algo en la chica, no sabía exactamente el qué, pero _algo_.

Suspiró, resignado, diciéndose que seguramente se arrepentiría más adelante pero… ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba más que habituado a los golpes. Uno un poco más fuerte no lo mataría—. De acuerdo, chico, tú ganas. —La enorme sonrisa en la que se curvaron los gruesos labios del chico lo descolocó otro tanto.

Respiró hondo y decidió irse a dormir en cuanto Peeta se fue de su cuarto. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Por primera vez en años, se olvidó de su compañero el alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente se presentó sorprendentemente limpio, peinado y bien vestido a desayunar. El shock para Effie fue tal, que se dijo que tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena. Cuando se sentó frente a los dos tributos (el tal Peeta y la tal Katniss) los analizó con una mirada crítica antes de hablar—. Qué interesante. He llegado a una conclusión. —Los ojos grises de Katniss se tiñeron de confusión, disipando así la rabia que había visto en ellos hacía unos minutos—. Si me demostráis que valéis la pena, yo os prometo permanecer sobrio el tiempo suficiente para guiaros. ¿Te parece bien, preciosa?—La chica pestañeó, como no creyéndose lo que acababa de pasar. A su lado, el chico clavó sus ojos en él y asintió sutilmente, serio.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora tendría que asegurarse de que aquella niña de aspecto desafiante sobreviviera. No solo se lo había prometido al chico, se lo había prometido a todo el Distrito 12.

Y no sabía hasta qué punto cumpliría esa promesa.

**Fin**

**Bueno ¿qué opináis, gente? Sé que muchos y muchas me querréis matar por no actualizar _Elección_, pero paciencia. 'Toy en ello. Dadme unos días xDD. Ahora que estoy de vagaciones aprovecho.**

**¿Me dejáis un delicioso comentario con miuchos huevos kinder?**

**Recordad: un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
